one tree hill summerland crossover
by stasheo8016
Summary: lucas scott and nathan scott were kings of tree hill until there father sends them to california to play basketball, friendships are made and relationships are broken who will they meet along the way
1. Chapter 1

Summary: AU crossover with summerland……lucas scott and nathan scott move to California because there dad wants them to go to a bigger city and school to get there names out there for the college scouts of course it didn't help that they got kicked off the tree hill ravens( we will get to that later) once they move they meet some interesting people friendships are made and relationships are broken

Lucas scott: shooting guard, from tree hill north Carolina son of dan and Karen scott.. arrogant and gets any girl he wants.. very cocky and has a very bad temper

Nathan scott: small forward, from tree hill north Carolina son of dan and Karen scott brothers with lucas scott a little more down to earth but has his moments….shows a calm demeanor dating haley james

Brooke davis: moved to California when she was 14 from tree hill, knows the scott boys but they have not talked in 3 years… girlfriend of bradin westerly

Bradin westerly: pro surfer and all around bad boy.. doesn't let anyone get in his way and is very arrogant, drinks and smokes and doesn't care about anybody including his girldfriend

Erika spalding: surf instructor works at johnnys restaurant single and doesn't know where she is going yet

Haley james: girldfriend of Nathan scott, tutor girl, stays in tree hill to pursue her music career which doesn't help her relationship with Nathan

Ava, jay, nikki, derrick are all in this story just don't have as big of a role they may later but as of right now as I am writing this they don't….not sure if peyton will be in this story Deb and keith might come in later as the boys are not close with there aunt and uncle ok so here we go

Tree Hill

It was Sunday morning lucas and Nathan were leaving at 2 for the airport. Neither boy was happy about the move, but they really didn't have a choice especially if Dan has anything to say about it. Lucas felt bad for his brother he felt like this was all his fault if he had not got them kicked off the team maybe they could have stayed and Nathan would not be so depressed about leaving Haley. Lucas of course the way he treated girls didn't have to worry about leaving a girl behind his life consisted of meaningless one night stands. Lucas was also kind of happy about the move, new crop of girls to talk to and sleep with.

It was now 12 and they still have not left for the airport. Lucas was getting aggravated with his brother because he would not stop looking at his phone.

"Nate will you stop looking at your phone if she has not called by now she is not going to" lucas said.

"I know it just sucks we have been together for 2 years the least she could do was call or something" Nathan said " I know we have not talked a lot in the past week but we have been through a lot together I don't know it just sucks" Nathan puts his down looks like he is about to cry until his brother smacks him the back of the head.

" will you stop being such a bitch for once, she just gave you a golden opportunity to go out there and have some fun" " now look I know you loved her and everything blah blah blah but now it's the scott brothers again like old times back before you were whipped" Lucas in a serious tone said. " I mean think about it remember those times we had when we were freshman and just made the team"

"Yeah they were great times but man don't you ever just want more ?""no not really" lucas said with out a hint of sarcasm " I mean I love how it is right now, no worries don't got to worry about feelings and all that lovey dovey crap" "now stop acting like a girl and lets go so we can get to cali and pick up some girls" lucas said with a smirk " you will never change" Nathan said as he gets his stuff and heads downstairs.

" Oh boys I am going to miss you so much I cant believe your leaving already" Karen hugged her boys she was mad at dan for sending them to California but she knew deep down that this was the best thing for them and there futures.

"alright boys I want you guys to run every morning, no slacking just because I am not there to wake your asses up, you still need to do it, and hey lucas no matter what girl you come home with you still get up" dan said with a smirk. That famous dan scott smirk that made lucas and Nathan want to punch him in the face. "Alright boys I put money in your accounts so you should be ok for a while as long as you don't spend all of it on girls and alcohol, now the car is outside they will take you to the airport and there is car waiting for you when you get there which will take you to your house that's right on the beach" dan said as he gave his boys hugs and sent them off.

Nathan opens the door to see haley sitting there as all she says is "Don't go"

Hope you guys liked it let me know if I should continue yeah I know it sucked my first one

Next time: what will Nathan do? The summerland gang gets introduced and lucas meets a girl already who is it? Someone he knows or a brand new face


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nathan opens the door to reveal haley james " Don't Go"

"come on haley you know I have to" Nathan said "But I love you and we need to be together why cant you just apologize to whitey and he will let you back on the team" Haley was on her knees begging she just couldn't convince him.

"you know its not that simple, now I have to go, I am sure chris would love for you to come see him" Nathan was angry now and he pushes past haley and makes his way to the car. Nathan hated haley right now and he just didn't want to see her. Even though he loved her he just couldn't get over the fact that he didn't trust her and he needed the time to get away from her and reflect on everything:

_Flashback_

"_what happened last night with you and chris when I left tric"_

"_nothing Nathan I swear I promise" Haley couldn't even look Nathan in the eye she had cheated on him with Chris Keller._

"_Haley you cant even look at me, I want you to get out leave me alone and never speak to me again were through" Nathan was angry and that scott temper was about to come out and he knew it. He wanted haley gone before he did something he would regret. "Go Haley now get out were done"_

"_Nathan please I love you what happened with Chris was a mistake" Haley was pleading begging for somekind of forgiveness, but she was not going to get it from Nathan. "Nathan I am coming with you to California, I need to be with you please just say yes"_

"_NO" that's all Nathan could say as he walked out of their apartment they had been sharing_

_End Flashback_

The car ride to the airport was silent lucas knew better than to try to talk to Nathan when it came to Haley. When Nathan was like this it was better to just let him be otherwise its not pretty. Lucas never really liked Haley much there was just something about her that rubbed him the wrong way. She just seemed judgemental to him whenever she was around he felt like he was getting dirty looks because of who he was but the fact was she knew nothing about him and he hated that.

As they arrived to the airport Nathan spoke his first words in over 45 minutes.

"When we get to californina lets go out and have some fun" Nathan said with a frown on his face and not very enthusiastic.

"Whatever you want man we can do whatever we got our fakes so we can go to a bar or we can just buy alcohol and find girls and drink at the house" lucas was excited he remembered when him and Nathan would do this every night. They ran the school and people would hold parties for them just because who they were all the time.

"Both" Nathan said " I want girls at the bar and at the house"

The flight was pretty uneventful they ate they talked for a couple a minutes they slept and then they were in California.

California

"Alright man lets get our bags quickly so we can get to the house and set everything up and then we can go to the beach" Lucas said as he started his quick pace towards the baggage claim. Nathan kept up right on his heals and they found their bags pretty quickly. After they got their bags they found the driver holding up the card with their names on it and they hopped in. The drive took only about ten minutes. Lucas was in awe of all the beautiful girls he saw either walking or skating on the sidewalk.

"Man do you see these girls I can defiantly get used to this, tree hill does not have girls like this." Lucas had a huge smile on his face and could not wait to get to the house

Nathan really didn't comment on the girls he still had Haley on his mind and the argument they had right before they broke up.

As they arrived at the house, it was HUGE two story house right on the beach. The perfect place any two single 17 year old senior boys could ask for. There was a 65 inch plasma in the living room with a full entertainment system. The upstairs had two master bedrooms which each had 45 inch tvs inside. Dan really went all out to keep his boys as comfortable as possible. Of course there was an exercise room with two treadmills a bench press a whole rack of dumbbells and an incline bench.

"Can you believe this place man and its al ours no dad to yell at us for staying up late or to clean our room or to not have girls over passed 11" lucas was excited and he couldn't help but smile.

"yeah I guess hey lets go to the beach and go for a swim" Nathan said

"I kind of wanted to learn how to surf, I saw a surf shop lets go see if we can get surfing lessons" lucas really didn't want to learn he just saw a dark haired girl in the shop as they drove by and was hoping to run into her. Maybe she even was an instructor.

"Really, what if you fall off and snap your leg Dan will kick your ass" Nathan wasn't worried about getting hurt he just didn't want to work hard at something he had no urge to do.

" Come on man forget about dan for once it will be fun and maybe you will be good and become a pro surfer because lets be honest I am the one going to the NBA" Lucas started laughing and playfully smacked him on his back trying to cheer up his younger brother by 5 mins.

"Fine lets go but if I don't like it I am bailing deal?"

"deal"

Surf shop

"hey bradin where is your gorgeous girlfriend?" jay said. Jay lived in the house with bradin nicky derrick ava johnnny and suzanna. To say there situation was a little chaotic was an understatement. Basically ava took the kids in when her sister and husband were killed in an accident back in Kansas. Johnny suzanna and jay all lived there and they kind of just evolved into one big family of course bradin could not wait to get out but avan would not let him until he turned 18. all he could think about was 8 months until he was 18.

"umm probably shopping who knows who cares" brading really didn't care the truth was he liked brooke it was just he didn't like long term things he kind of just stuck with her because she was hot and shewas great in bed. A great combination in bradins book.

"come on bradin you know you care a little bit, brooke seems like a great girl you make sure you treat her right you don't want to lose out on a great thing and regret it later" jay knew what that was like Erika was the girl he let slip away but truth is he just couldn't never commit and he didn't know why maybe it was the fact she was 23 and he was 29, he just didn't know.

"kind of like you, trust me jay brooke is not the one she is great and all but I need my freedom" just as Jay was going to say something the door to the shop opened up and in came walking the scott brothers.

"hey guys what can I do for you" jay said trying to be polite but also wondering who the new guys were.

"umm were looking to take some surf lessons and hoping you had some available" lucas asked as he looked around for the dark haired girl he saw when he drove by.

"yeah actually we got one in 10 mins with Erika she should be back any minute let me get you guys situated with boards" jay went to the back to find the boards.

"so you guys new here?" bradin asked wondering who these two guys were

"umm yeah I am Nathan and this is my brother lucas" Nathan went to shake bradins hand but bradin did not return the favor.

"just so you guys know this is my town and that school is mine also. As long as you follow by the rules we will be ok or else." Brading said sternly

"Or else what? Your skinny little ass going to do something" lucas was angry and he hated arrogant punks who thought they were big shit. Truth was he was the same way but he knew he could be cocky this little punk had the balls to step to the scott twins he had a nother thing coming. "Easy lucas we don't want to hurt the boy, he obviously doesn't know who he is talking to"

"Oh I do I am talking to two…" "ok boys here you guys are two boards and Erika should be here any minute" jay didn't realize what he interrupted until he looked up and saw lucas and bradin almost face to face lucas was a little taller.

" WO WO WO what is going on Bradin what happened" jay stepped in between the two new kids and brading. "these two punks think they can come here and be the big guys on campus but they got another thing coming"

"Yeah we do look, you will find out who we are and you will stay clear you got that we play second fiddle to noone we will run that school soon enough and you will soon be another guy who thought he was big but really was a fake ass bad boy" lucas was about to push jay out the way when Erika the beautiful dark haired beauty walked in.

Bradin was pushing back now and jay could not hold them off when Erika whistled to try and get the boys to stop and get their attention.

"HELLO what Is going on in here let me guess two new guys and bradin never mind I know" Erika new all to well about bradin and how cocky he is. They dated for about 2 months until bradin cheated on her with brooke while he was at a surf competition.

"bradin go find brooke and get out of here now before I remove you" jay was pissed now he was not going to let a fight break out in his store especially with a kid he treated like his own.

"Erika these two are your next clients they never have surfed so have fun with them" jay said with a smirk on his face truth is he knew how hard it was to teach people how to surf especially ones who have never surfed.

"Have fun boys and oh yeah if you two start anything in this store again you can forget about surf lessons you got it now GO" jay was very stern with his message he used to be jus tlike these kids thought he was big shit and could get away with anything.

On the beach

Lucas couldn't help but stare at Erika she was gorgeous and he had this feeling in his stomach something he never felt before and he couldn't help it. HE knew that feeling just one other time and that was with brooke davis but he has not talked to her since there break up when she moved away from tree hill. she did not tell him where she went just told him she was leaving and to just let her go. Lucas always felt something for brooke but she was the reason he doesnt commit he just didnt want to be hurt

"OK boys you guys ready to learn how to surf?" Erika saw a very big challenge with these boys though she could tell they were athletic she knew surfing wasn't all about athleticsm it is about instinct and desire to do it.

"yeah but how about we go into the water this sand is hot and I heard you surf in the water" lucas was getting kind of bored with all this fundamental stuff. He was not one to learn first he was the kind of guy who jumped right in and just went for it.

"Ok lucas if your ready lets go we will see how good you really are" she gave him a wink and she started for the water. Nathan and lucas followed suit and he could see the look in lucas's eye and he was worried for this girl it was the look lucas gave girls when he was ready to pounce and the girls usually could not turn down his charm. Nathan did alright with the ladys but nothing like his brother.

Nathan had just taken a wave and had stood up for a second then completely wiped out he was a little rattled and told them he was going to go sit on the beach and relax for a second and come back out when he was ready. It was now just Erika and Lucas and lucas was ready to make his move he couldn't stop staring at the dark haired beauty.

"so erika how long have you been giving surfing lessons and how long have you lived here" not the smoothest but a god opener lucas thought

"Umm well I have lived here pretty much all my life. My dad was a surf junky he loved to surf all day every day he just couldn't be out of the water. I moved out here with him and he passed away about 5 years ago in surfing accident and then my mom moved away and it was realy only me to take care of myself. I have no jay since I was 13 so he helped me out and got me this job and I have been doing it ever since" Erika never really opened up like that before but she just looked into lucas's eyes and could not help it those crystal blues just got to her but she knew she had to keep her guard up she knew guys like lucas.

"sorry I went kind of into my whole past what about you what brings you and your brother out here"

"Umm basketball mainly our dad is all about basketball and he thought us moving out here would help us with college and getting to the NBA of course it didn't help that we got kicked off our team back home which was completely my fault. So basically my dad sent me and my brother out here by ourselves to play basketball and get noticed so that's my life right now basketball but there is just so much more to me then basketball I mean I love but I love other things as well"

"yeah like what" Erika was now intrigued by lucas scott and she just couldn't help it.

"how about we talk over dinner and we can get to know each other how about 8 at the restauraunt across from the surf shop"

"I don't date my clients" Erika was going to make him work she just wasn't going to go out with this guy

"who says it was a date I just want to get to know each other don't get ahead of yourself you got to impress me first before I take you out. I dotn just take any girl out"

Erika was shocked at that but she didn't know why but the next words out of her mouth were. "Ok fine 8 o clock"

"8 it is" lucas gave her a smirk. Lucas then whispered in her hear playfully saying "It's a date" he laughed and she playfully hit him. Nathan joined them and they kept surfing until about 5 and then they said good bye and lucas said he would see her soon with a wink and then the scott boys were off back to their apartment.

Next time:

Lucas and Erika go out and talk about lucas's past

We finally meet brooke and who runs into her and recognizes her

Bradin and lucas meet again


End file.
